


The One || Jicheol

by Jam_less



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jicheol, Locked Out, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_less/pseuds/Jam_less
Summary: Jihoon and Seungcheol are headed home to get ready for Jihoon's big interview, but he may have misplaced the keys to the house.ORJihoon locks them out of the house and there's some short Jicheol fluff as they wait in the rain for the locksmith to arrive.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The One || Jicheol

"Did I give you the keys?" Jihoon asked as he pulled his empty hands out of his pockets, giving a questioning look to Seungcheol. 

"I don't think so," the older boy responded tensely as he checked his own pockets, coming up with nothing. 

"Shit," Jihoon muttered, his hands frantically searching through his pockets for a second time. "I can't believe this." He turned back to Seungcheol the frustration evident in his expression as he confessed, "I left the keys inside. We're locked out!"

Seungcheol's hand covered his mouth as he feigned disbelief, trying not to laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Don't laugh!" Jihoon pushed him back and pressed his hands to his scalp. The sky had been filled with clouds all day, but the first signs of rain began to show as darker forms moved in. "I'm going to miss my interview!"

"Shit. We need another key."

Jihoon turned back to the door, pulling on the handle as if it would magically unlock. "Is there another way in?"

"Maybe the windows? I always keep the one in our bedroom locked, but sometimes you have your office window open," Seungcheol offered, brows furrowed as he stepped off the path and began to walk around the house to look. 

"No, I closed it when I saw it would rain soon," Jihoon called out helplessly after him. He watched as the older boy reached the window, trying to pull it open in vain. 

"I could break it?" Seungcheol threw out a few ideas. "Or maybe kick down the door?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but was smiling. "The door would kick you down," he joked. "We should just call the locksmith, it's useless to pay for another broken lock or door frame."

"It'll be hours before they get here, you would miss your interview," Seungcheol whined as he jogged back to Jihoon. "Your album deserves more press, and this is such a great opportunity."

"It's not that big of a deal, I can call and ask to reschedule," he waved away the concern.

"Are you sure?"

Jihoon smiled, taking Seungcheol's hand. "Yes, it's no big deal."

The older boy smiled back, looking down at him with an amused light in his eyes. "I can't believe you really locked us out of the house, and on the day you had an interview for your music."

"I know," Jihoon broke into an embarrassed smile. "I'm a mess."

And then they were laughing, faces pulled back in painfully true smiles, eyes closed carelessly as they clutched each other. It was absurd, but they could find nothing but humor in the lost keys and forming clouds. 

They laughed until the absurdity faded, until their cheeks were sore and they had to hold each other to stop from falling. They laughed until the first drops of rain fell from the dark grey sky, and as Jihoon's breath came back to him and his laughing left him smiling, he held on to Seungcheol, letting go of their embrace only to press his forehead against the other boy's. And there, in his beautiful, deeply innocent eyes, Jihoon saw the truth reflected back at him. 

"God, I love you," he whispered, admitting what he saw as clearly as he could feel it. He knew, because even as he stood there, drenched and locked out of his own house, it wasn't rain he felt on his back. It was sun. The sky might've been dark and filled with thunderclouds rolling angrily above them, but he could see nothing other than a bright summer day as he looked into Seungcheol's eyes. 

It was the first time he had said it out loud, and he saw the beam of warmth that tugged on Seungcheol's lips as he said it. He saw the twinkle in his lover's eyes, and he knew that what he said was true. I love you too, came the response as Seungcheol's lips pressed gently, lovingly against his own. 

As he pulled away, Seungcheol let go of the embrace, and took the younger boy by the hand. Then, sitting against the door, he pulled Jihoon into his lap: a layer of warmth against the falling rain. Not complaining, Jihoon wrapped his arms around Seungcheol and let his head fall against his chest as he was held by the boy he loved. They sat in the rain as they waited for the locksmith, soaking in each other's warmth. 

It was hours until anyone arrived, and by then they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. In a bundle of drenched clothes, they leaned against the door, pressed tightly together to make use of what little cover the ledge above them could provide. They were there even after the rain thinned and the locksmith arrived, smiling a the sight before her. She gave them a few more seconds together before gently waking the two, watching as they shuffled to their feet, all timid smiles and rosy cheeks. 


End file.
